colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
Vile Evil Confederacy
The Vile Evil Confederacy (or VEC for short) is an organization of evil mages who tried to take over Sodor. They were stopped and imprisoned in the Crypt of the Anchor in solid honey. They were later freed from their captivity, and are currently recruiting new members to stand a better chance of accomplishing their goals. However, since there is more good than evil in the world, couple with the fact that powerful magic users/superhumans are few and far between, the skill level of the most recent recruits have been questionable at best. Due to the recent threat of SOM, VEC has temporary allied with their enemies the Colorfolk to deal with this upcoming dangerous threat, although this alliance appears to have dissolved. They also founded and run the Church Of The Horned One (COTHO), a church dedicated in worshiping the that many members are high officals within said church. Members The original VEC roamed Sodor from 1131-1135, before being banished to an alternate dimension. Thanks to the Great Horned Beast granting them functional immortality, they are still alive and active today. *Bronze Mage *Great Horned Beast *Blood Alchemist *Hivemind *Priori *Chessmaster *Xex *Vivian Bloodsphere *Sickoia *Paincauser *Darkstorm *Darkhart *Cutebunny *Doomboy *Killerman *Chaos *Mindreader *Inferno *The Giant Monkey Man *The Little Monkey Man *Blackmagei *Deathnote *Vigaga *Slops and Grub *Tim *Worldender Former Members *Honeybadger (Original Member, kicked out) *Kendarboo Flickerbee (Original Member, betrayed organization) *Lightbender (Original Member, betrayed organization) *Bloodlust (Original Member, died) *Icemeister (Original Member, betrayed organization, died) *Man In Steel (Wave 2 recruit, spy) *Tug (Wave 2 Recruit, Spy) *Not Diesel 11 (Wave 2 Recruit, formed separate faction) *CGT (Wave 2 Recruit, formed separate faction) *Percy Silver (BM's personal apprentice, escaped) New Recruits (Wave One) When VEC returned in 2015, they needed new recruits to help fight the Colorfolk. The results were questionable at best. *Rodney the Intern *Short Fuse *Stormtrooper *The Fist *Doctor Laser *Captain Hypoglycemia *Mark *Ocean Man *The General *Sticky Hands *Owl Man *Lightning Man *Catherine the Intern New Recruits (Wave Two) A wider call for recruits brought these members, which are in general better than the wave one recruits. * Thunderclap * Sebastian the Chef * Digitoid * Phazer * Murd Megastone * The Duplicator * Man of Diesel * The Salamander * Cracker Jack * Cracker Jill * General Colossomo * Captain Dynamo * The Cushion * Derrick the Janitor * Tyler the Janitor * Eddie Denim * Lock-On John * Sonic Boom * Kraka Toa * Waka Tuka * The Hurler * Silent Night * Heather the Sous Chef * Kniitwiit * ;: New Recruits (Wave Three) After allegations of sexism, a mostly female group was recruited. * June * Roxanna * The Vixen * The Lioness * The Huntress * 8135A * Doctor Quinn * Vengeance Bringer * Maid 1 * Maid 2 * Silicia and her daughter * Nessetarina (former member) * Gennaro * Beardsley * Steve the Ripper New Recruits (Wave Four) After the Blood Alchemist and six other VEC members were captured by SOM and imprisoned in Impel Down, Chaos teamed up with the Man in Steel to break into the prison and rescue their comrades (Qrow, a close friend of Steel had been captured and was sent to the prison as well). Eventually, the team started a riot to help with their escape, and successfully escaped with a total of other 1,051 other prisoners. Only a 1,050 of these other escapees joined VEC because the other one was a Colorman who went back with the Man in Steel and Qrow. * Barry The Chopper * Ironside * Zero G * Avian Man * The Puzzle * Caffeine Man * Batman * Chemical Man * The Dragon * Super Stomach * Cold Feet * Captain Cyanide * Bloodhound * X-Ray * Hot Potato * Devil's Advocate * Strong Arm * Night Light * Brain Drain * Legal Eagle * Number Cruncher * Crocodile Brock * Spider-Man * Fang * Firebird * Brown Note * Dravos * Lampshade * Winnie * Deluge * History Buff * God * Spartaci (Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus, Spartacus) * Deja Vu * Ban * Blue Gilly * Eli Zanzibar Lee * Sal Brown * Franky Pett * Balor * Suleiman * Jeet * Abdul * Soapsud * Painkiller * Bowen * Miraj * Also 997 nameless grunt prisoners that joined up as well, give or take... VEC also has two ships at its command, one, 'The Dreadnought', a warship stolen from SOM used during the escape from Impel Down, it was rebuilt by Franky Pett, a shipwright, into a unique design more closely related to VEC, and two, 'The Agonizer', VEC's flagship and a converted Ocean Liner. They once made base on Misty Island, which was later renamed Great Horned Isle but many sources say this is debatable, but after an attack by SOMGRA, the island was burned to the ground and ravaged while the powerhouses of VEC were in America. They were able to save their members, 'The Dreadnought', and Diablo Tower from the attack, but lost the island. They currently have the tower were it was on Sodor before it was moved during the truce at the Battle of the Steam Festival. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Vile Evil Confederacy